TUFF PUPPY operacion OCI
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: la ultima parte de la cuadrilogia de los agentes puppy , katswell y lince ,pero esta es la mision mas peligrosa de todas en la que se decidirá el destino del mundo y quizás de todo lo que conocemos ¿los agentes estaran listo para su mision ? lo sabran ahora!
1. Chapter 1

**OPERACIÓN**** O.C.I **

El final de las misiones en que todo quedaría en paz pero un problema mayor era el que se acerca

**argentina 23:30**

el agente john lince y su compañero el agente especial eddy carson quien entraron a un museo siguiendo a dos delincuentes comunes que entraron por la ventila

eddy : eh john ¿que hacemos con estos tipos ?

john: no se ni idea ahora les toca la jaula a estos giles

eddy : eso loco , vamos a buscarlos...

en ese momento los dos agentes entran al museo y los siguen pero ...el rastro no era coherente

eddy :¿ que clase de ladrón irrumpe en un museo y olvida todas la joyas ?

john : alguien que no buscaba joyas ...eh hay van , vamos

pero los ladrones tomaron unas plantas que estaban fosilizadas

john: ¿ que hacen con esas cosas ?

eddy : son fósiles , ¿sos ciego loco ?

john : gracias doctor aburrido , ah era sarcasmo nomas sabes

eddy: no me digas ( cargando su arma )

los agentes entran en escena y los ladrones estaban vestidos de ninjas pero no los atacaron , sino que recibieron los disparos

john: ¿ que cara...?

sin decir nada los ninjas escaparon por la ventana

eddy : ¿que es eso ?

john: no se pero conozco esos movimientos , nesecito...¿que es esto ?

john toma un anillo y ve que hay una inscripción que estaba la palabra O.C.I

john: oh no , no puedo creer esta suerte !

eddy : ¿que pasa ?

john: necesito ir a ver a unos viejos amigos

eddy : te refieres a... esos ¿verdad?

john: si , te veré en el punto de encuentro confirmado

eddy: si mi capitán (haciendo saludo militar)

**la ultima llamada...**

****en un pequeño departamento ... estaba siendo adornado para las fiestas navideñas , frente a la chimenea se ve un verde arbol de navidad y a los agentes puppy y katswell decorándolo , mientras escuchaban una canción en la radio

kitty ::adoro la navidad , es la mejor epoca del año

dudley : si , es como empezar todo de cero otra vez

kitty : sabes lo que es mas curioso , esta es nuestra primera navidad juntos como familia

dudley : si es una... escucha nuestra cancion

kitty y dudley comenzaron a cantar la cancion que escucharon en la radio

dudley : espero que ella vuelva y me diga ...

kitty : aca estoy mi amor ,no existe el olvido , acá estoy mi amor devuelta...

dudley : te lo digo no quieres creer no existe el olvido , no existe... el olvido

en ese momento dudley la toma a kitty y la inclina antes de besarla algo llama su atención

john: no me hagan echarles agua fría !

kitty : john ¿que haces aqui ?

dudley : sabes tenemos una puerta

john: soy un agente secreto , discreción es mi apodo

kitty : ¿crei que johnny era tu apodo ?

john : olvidenlo , el mundo nos necesita de nuevo yo...¿quienes son esos niños ?

dudley : son nuestros hijos... tifanny y dereck

john: ¿sus hijos ? wow ¿cuanto tiempo me fui ?

kitty : y la mejor parte es que son gemelos

en ese momento john se desmalla y dudley lo revisa pero que era esa herida

dudley : kitty esto es serio ... le dispararon

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**la misión mas difícil... de todas**

El silencio de la habitación era incomprensible , al agente lince le dispararon en la espalda , pero estaba inconsciente

dudley :hey johnny despierta !( abofetean dolo )

john: ahhh demonios eso dolió ¿ por que rayos hiciste eso ?

kitty: cuéntanos porque tienes un balazo en la espalda

john: ok verán , pero primero como es que tuvieron hijos , acaso ...

kitty : no era una broma solamente pero , la mitad es verdad , en una misión a washington d.c. encontramos una bomba en un puesto de avanzada y no pudimos desactivarla en ese momento dos agentes quedaron severamente lesionados y bueno...somos sus tutores legales asi de simple ja

john: así que simple ¿no?, pero olvide decirles algo no tan importante el mundo esta en peligro nada mas !

dudley : ahh ok la tropa de plata esta lista para la misión capitán (haciendo un saludo militar )

john: muy bien vamos a ir a...

kitty: eh un momento tenemos la reunión escolar de los niños esta noche

john: ¿es una broma ? ¿van a ir a una estúpida reunión escolar sabiendo que la O.C.I puede destruir el mundo como lo conocemos ?

kitty: si

dudley: por su puesto , pero la niñera no va a poder venir hoy esta noche

kitty y dudley lo miran fijamente a john y se sonríen...

john: oh , no ,no de ninguna manera voy a perder tiempo cuidando a uno mocosos

kitty : ¿pero john ? ellos te quieren y tu los quieres a ellos

john: si ellos me quieren ... pero me quieren ver disecado sobre la chimenea para navidad ... y yo los quiero ...ver colgados mañaneados y amordazados

dudley: esta decidido john , estas a cargo de los niños esta noche !

john: dudley ¿aun soy tu capitán no? y ¿aun trabajas para mi verdad ?

dudley: si es verdad !

john: yo doy las ordenes y lo que yo digo se cumple !

_esa misma_ noche...

john:¿como demonios hicieron para convencerme de esto ?

kitty: volveremos pronto , y descuida hay comida en la cocina

dereck: oye disculpa pero ¿es verdad que tu eres un agente secreto ?

john: si desde los 17 años que trabajo para l.u.f.f.

tiffany : ¿es cierto que estuvo detrás de una banda que casi acabo con el mundo ?

john: ¿como saben todo eso ?

dereck: nuestros padres trabajaron con tus compañeros y ...¿ mire un auto se estaciono en la puerta ?

john: oh' demonios...escucha muchacho lleva a tu hermana a tu habitación y cierren todo y pase lo que pase no abran la puerta hasta que les diga

los pequeños se encerraron en la habitación tal cual se les fue indicado , john desenfundo su arma y los asesinos entraron por la puerta y john se defendió con disparos pero una de ellos se le paro de frente y le gatillo 5 veces en el pecho y este callo al suelo soltando su arma , la asesina lo miro y antes de matarlos los otros se retiran en ese momentos los niños sales y la golpean

tiffany: no se mueva!

asesina: no me hagas reír tu no me dispararías!

dereck: pero yo si!( preparando el arma )

la asesina sale por la ventana y dereck tira del gatillo pero le era el disparo

john: deja el arma muchacho

dereck: ¿te ayudamos en algo ?

john: solo lleva a tu hermana a la habitación y no salgan hasta que les diga

john logra llegar a la cocina y toma un cuchillo de la mesa y con fuerza se retira las balas del pecho ,los niños miraban atónitos lo sucedido que tiffany escondió la cabeza en el cuerpo de su hermano, unos minutos mas tarde llegan los agentes y dudley ve que la puerta estaba abierta y el rastro de sangre que llevaba al pasillo

dudley y kitty: ¿ john? ¿niños ?

ambos entran a la cocina y john estaba moribundo en la silla de la cocina

dudley : ¿donde están lo niños ? responde ¿DONDE ESTÁN LOS NIÑOS ?

kitty: dudley , están aquí !

dudley los abraza fuerte mente y john comienza a ponerse de pie pero la hemorragia continuaba y kitty le tapa los ojos a los niños

john: les dije que seria peligroso que se quedaran con migo

dudley: es por que no nos dijiste que trataban de matarte !

john: ahora lo saben

kitty va a la sala principal y encuentra un documento con una lengua rara y lo lleva a donde están los demás

kitty: miren lo que encontre !

dudley se pone a leer el documento pero no entiende nada

dudley: esta un clave, o en otro idioma que se yo...

john: dejen me ver eso

john se pone a ver el documento y llega a la conclusión

john: esto es idioma maya ... son documentos robados del peru

dudley y kitty: ¿ de peru ?

john: asi es , mejor duerman esta noche que mañana conoceran las ruinas de machu pichu !

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**el lejano peru...**

Era una noche como todas después de el ataque que sufrió el agente john lince todo fue tranquilidad

dudley : bien deja ver si entiendo ! , te persigue una banda de asesinos que te buscaban y ese pape lito que tienes es en idioma maya

john: exacto mañana iremos a las ruinas de machu pichu ! asi que descansen

todos se dedicaron a dormir pero la noche era joven y los agentes puppy y katswell estaban fresco como lechugas y se dedicaron tener un tiempo a solas

_cuartel de T.U.F.F. 07:00_

john: wow ¿por que tienes grandes las ojeras ?

dudley: no quiero hablar de eso !

john: ¿ no dormiste bien anoche ?

entonces kitty se acerca a john y le pregunta con cara de inocente

kitty: oye john algo le pasa a dudley

john: tienes que ser mucho mas especifica !

kitty: esta muy ...hiper activo cuando estamos solos ¿entiendes?

john: si veras el antídoto que le inocule tenia altos contenidos de hierro , zinc y otros electrolíticos que confunden a su cuerpo con la testosterona

lo que provoca que su excitación se mayor cuando esta a solas con tigo ya que tus hormonas son como un imán para el

kitty: ¿ y que problema puede causarle ?

john: ninguno , solo deja que se "des ahogue " me entiendes

kitty mira a dudley con una mirada seductora y este se pierde en la mirada

john: bien agentes vedemos irnos ahora !¿ dudley por que tienes arañada la espalda ?

kitty: eso fue culpa mía anoche veras ...eh una larga historia

john: ok suban al avión !

después de barias horas de viaje el avión comenzó a descender y los agentes estaban listos para empezar su nueva misión en lima capital de peru

dudley: agg ¿que es esa peste ?

john: se llama oxigeno , con sus vidas acostumbrados a estar en un entorno donde se pierde la belleza de la naturaleza es natural que se sientan incomodo en las tierras lejanas de los dioses mayas , donde los hijos del sol danzan bajo la lluvia y donde ademas se visten con oro , donde las montañas son hijos de los astros ...BIENVENIDOS A PERÚ!

dudley: este tipo si que quiere sus tierras (susurrándole a kitty )

kitty: el siente el orgullo de su tierra natal ( susurrándole a dudley)

Eddy: eh capitán!

john: Eddy ¿como estas amigo ?, agentes puppy y katswell les presento al agente especial eddy carson

dudley: mucho gusto agente carsos ,soy el agente especial dudley puppy de petropolis y ella es la agente kitty katswell

eddy: sera un placer trabajar con ustedes agentes, espero que no les importe que halla llamado refuerzos !

john: tranquilo no me molesta ¿quien es el agente que nos va a ayudar ?

eddy : su nombre es Amanda castillo y ...esta aquí

amanda: hola a todos... brrrrrr quien es el guapo musculoso

dudley: no es un guapo musculoso es solo la agente kitty katswell...

amanda : no me refiero a ti (con una leve risa)

dudley: soy el agente dudley puppy , estamos aquí para completar la misión que se nos fue asignado

amanda: mmmmmmmmmmm ya veo , pero creo que un joven como tu debe tener mucha experiencia en esto ¿verdad?

los ojos de kitty se llenaron de furia y sus garras comenzaron a asomarse y john comenzó a tranquilizarla

john: bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos podemos empezar

dudley: pero primero quiero hacer algo muy importante!

john: ¿que es ?

dudley: ¿podemos comer algo que me estoy muriendo de hambre sii?

john: ahh ok comeremos algo y depues trbajaremos

dudley: trato hecho viejo!


	4. Chapter 4

**la tropa de plata vs los droides **

Era una tarde fresca en Perú donde toda la belleza del campo se veía a lo lejos ,pero los agentes estaban sentado en un restauran donde esperaban ansiosos

Eddy: wow para ser simples agentes tienen un gran estomago

los agentes carson , castillo y katswell estaban sentados esperando a que los agentes puppy y lince terminaran su novena ronda de parrilla

amanda : no dudo que los dos sean dinámicos pero creo que comen , de mal gusto

dudley: agamn comesss uanfi

kitty : ¿que modales son eso ? primero mastica la comida y luego habla

dudley: es que hace tiempo que no pruebo comida tan deliciosa , verdad johnny

pero este estaba con las costillas en la boca lo miro y siguió comiendo

john: ahh estas costillas están excelente , camarera traiga otra ronda de costillas para mi y mi amigo

kitty , amanda y Eddy los miran con asombro

Eddy: ¿que tamaño debe tener el estomago de los agentes de plata?

amanda se acerca a dudley y este la mira pero se distrae con el olor de la carne, kitty celosa se levanta de la mesa

kitty : disculpen , iré a lavarme las manos

john y dudley terminan de comer y dudley se estira

dudley: ahhh que delicia estoy lleno !

Eddy :¿ y como no estarlo ? si entre los dos se acabaron una parrilla da para 30 sujetos

john: pero valio la pena

dudley escucha que algo se rompe y siente ese delicado aroma y se dirigue al baño donde estaba kitty , pero amanda lo detiene

amanda: no puedes entrar , esto es el baño de damas

dudley: apartate

dudley la toma de los hombros y la corre al abrir la puerta kitty estaba siendo estrangulada por alguien vestido de negro, era uno de los asesinos

asesino: mmmmmm dudley puppy , estas muerto !

el asesino ataca dudley y este lo golpea pero la pelea se lleva a dentro del restauran y dudley comieza a golpearlo pero no lo mueve ni un centímetro

john y Eddy salen a ayudarlo pero era inutil el asesino los golpea y Eddy cae desmallado por los golpes y john junto a kitty tratan de derribar lo pero no pueden hacerlo amanda comienza a dispararle pero las balas no le hacen daño

kitty mira fijamente a dudley y nota que sus ojos azules se volvían negros

dudley: saque a los civiles de aquí

asesino: dudley puppy estas muerto !

dudley da un salto y con una patada le arranca la cabeza , kitty observa y no puede creer lo que esta viendo ,dudley pone los pies en el suelo y con otra patada le parte a la mitad el cuerpo

kitty se acerca a dudley asustada y lo mira

dudley: ¿que te sucede ?

kitty: n...no nada solo te ...

dudley iba a besar a kitty pero amanda se pone en el medio

amanda: wow eso si que fue genial , me gustaría saber si me quieres enseñar a hacer eso

kitty: oye esto es un momento privado (con tono celoso )

en ese momento dudley escucha un sonido proveniente del droide

dudley: va a estallar!

pero la explosión era solo una especie de aceite negro que los 5 agentes quedaron cubiertos por esa sustancia

john: wow ,apuesto a que se querrán dar una ducha

en el hotel todos estaban dormidos y limpios pero kitty se levanto a hurtadillas y entro en el baño cerrando la puerta y habre la cortina de la ducha

kitty : oh lo siento dudley no sabia que estabas aquí ( mirando hacia abajo)

dudley la mira y la acerca hacia el mirándola a los ojos

dudley: descuida esta bien , pero te noto preocupada

kitty : bueno yo...

sin terminar de escuchar la frase dudley comienza a besarla y kitty lo detiene

kitty: espera dudley , todo lo que tu sientes es por ese antídoto que te pusieron !

dudley: shhhh no quiero saberlo (tapándole la boca con 2 dedos ) eso no me importa...

dudley le quita la toalla y la mete a la ducha donde comienza a besarla en el cuello y esta cierra los ojos mientras lo besaba

john: mmmmm ¿ que es ese ruido ? por la vewntana entran mas asesinos y john les hace frente

pero no lo atacan sino que permanecen hay parados

john: ¿que quieren aqui?

asesino 1: la roca , buscamos la roca

amanda les dispara a los dos y se escapan

amanda : john despierta

john:¿por que les disparaste ?

amanda: no lo se

amanda se pone su traje de combate y kitty se pone el suyo

amanda: estas muy mojada ¿que estuviste haciendo ?

kitty: y eso te importa?

amanda : ¿ ese es tu traje de tonta ?

kitty: ese es tu traje de zorra ?

las dos se miran con odio y lentamente comienzan a sacar sus garras sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos

Eddy: oigan, oigan parecen dos gatas en celo !

john y dudley lo miran moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

Eddy : si , ya se por que me miran las dos son gatas y las dos están en celo ,ok ya entendi

john: bien basta de tonterias , saldremos a buscar a esos sujetos ahora y son las...23:45 de la noche hay que buscarlos y capturarlos

dudley: te dijeron algo ?

john: si que buscaban la roca , escucha ustedes cuatros vallan del lado norte y yo del sur

dudley: ¿pero si te encuentran te mataran

john: escucha , el enemigo mas fiero es el que no tiene nada que perder

dudley: eddy vendras con migo , amanda ve con kitty y traten de no matarse entre ustedes

kitty : esconde tus garras , no arreglaremos despues

amanda : como quieras viuda negra ( en voz baja )

kitty: hay que irnos ahora, trepadora( en voz baja )

ambos toman direcciones opuestas esperando encontrar respuesta pero la única pregunta que le interesa a dudley es ¿ que es eso de la roca?

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**el nuevo jefe ...**

En medio de la búsqueda john recibe una llamada a su celular

ami : john ¿ estas en una linea segura?

john: claro ¿que sucede ?

ami : el director de las fuerzas de plata cancelo la mision , todos los agentes tienen que volver

john:¿que ? carl sabe que esto no es una vacación , estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas en esta misión

ami: carl ya no es el director , el nuevo director adjunto Walter skinner lo ordeno

john: ¿que cambiaron de director ? ahh demonios yo quise ese puesto hace años

ami : ya lo se trabajamos juntos hace 10 años , pero ordenes son ordenes todos los miembros de plata tienen que volver

john: a ver la orden mundial de fuerza y furor , cancelo la misión

ami : así es , vuelvan o se les dará pedido de captura , cierro trasmisión!

**la verdad de la orquídea negra...**

dudley y eddy rondaban las calles pero eddy vio unos sospechoso

eddy: dudley sigue a ese sujeto , yo voy por el otro

eddy corre al mas grande hasta un callejón sin salida

eddy: muéstrame la cara

o.c.i. : claro agente carson

eddy: o.c.i.i , estas arrestado por tus delitos de robo , asesinatos e intentos de atraco a los gobiernos de E.E. U.U. , argentina y mexico

o.c.i. : ¿ tu mama no te dijo que es malo tomar cosa de los demás ?

eddy: ¿que ? ... no te muevas o te disparare

o.c.i. avanza y eddy le dispara pero no le hizo nada , entonces eddy lo ataca con los puños pero o.c.i. lo atrapo con una llave y con su puño derecho lo golpea ,pero antes de el segundo puño unas agujas salieron de sus manos

eddy: suéltame maldito !

o.c.i. : no te preocupes no te dolerá ... digo hasta que te mueras

o.c.i. lo apuñala pero eddy no muere y ve como en las agujas sale ese aceite negro y volvía a o.c.i.

eddy: ¿que es eso ?

o.c.i.: un regalo de la banda de la orquídea negra , gracias a ellos estoy vivo , ahora solo necesito el A.D.N. del proyecto d

_mientras tanto..._

dudley seguía al otro asesino que subió a un camión y dudley lo baja antes de que arranque

dudley: abajo ... tu maldito mal nacido

dudley comienza a golpearlo pero kitty y amanda lo detienen

kitty: craiseg... ¿que haces aquí ?

amanda: ¿ quien es este sujeto ?

kitty : es el agente alex craiseg , era mi compañero en nuestra misión para ...

amanda: ya no quiero saber la historia de tu vida

craiseg: saludando a los amigos ¿verdad ?

dudley: no somos amigos , bastardo ¿que haces aqui ?

craiseg: ¿ no me daras las gracias ?

dudley: ¿por que ?

craiseg: sin mi la información se hubiera perdido , a manos de la orquídea negra

dudley: ¿que información ? ¿que paso con la orquidea negra ? habla

craiseg : dame las llaves de las esposas y te dire lo que quieras

dudley: te dare un golpe en el estomago si no dices lo que paso , craiseg !

criaseg : esta bien , la banda de ... fue contratado por o.c.i. para investigar y cumplir su plan de destruir al mundo

dudley:¿ que plan ?

craiseg : no lo se , pero con lo que encontré seria mas que suficiente para condenarlos a muerte en todo el mundo

dudley: ¿tiene que ver con los super soldados no ?

craiseg: claro que si pero ... no eran cuatro ustedes

dudley: EDDY!

todos corren y dudley ve a eddy tirado en el suelo con una herida tan grande como su brazo

dudley: eddy ¿ quien te hizo esto ?

eddy :o.c.i. fue o.c.i. , el aceite esta ... esta vivo !

dudley: ¿que ? ¿esta vivo ?

craiseg: se refiere al químico x

dudley: ¿quimico x ?

craiseg: si la roca que están buscado , es la única fuente que tiene , en realidad eso es el proyecto llamado cáncer negro

kitty: el cancer negro ... es un producto de las mutaciones de la orquídea negra pero ¿por que dice que esta vivo ?

craiseg: mmmmm tan hermosa e inteligente , lastima que no mucho

al escuchar esto dudley lo golpea en las costillas y luego en la cara

amanda: lo siento agente puppy , el agente carson ...esta muerto !

amanda se carga a llorar en el hombro de dudley y kitty trata de separarlos pero es frenada por craiseg

craiseg: tranquila kitty ,aun estoy aqui hahahaha , no hablando enserio , sera mejor que se vallan antes de que los maten

kitty: ¿quienes ?

craiseg : no lo se , pero no querrán averiguarlo

dudley pone de pie a craiseg y se lo llevan pero el no dejo de penzar

dudley: nosotros fuimos contaminados ... el droide ... el cancer negro ...o.c.i.

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**los agentes especiales...**

todos estaban movido por la muerte del agente carson

duley: craiseg , empieza a hablar ¿que es eso del cáncer negro ?

craiseg: se lo mismo que tu , pero los misiles nucleares están preparados para disparar

dudley: ¿quien dio la orden ?

craiseg : escucha , que pensarias de un juego donde no importa lo que hagas no ganaras , donde el premio es el pais que no se destruirá

dudley: ¿ que ? un juego enfermizo

craiseg: si los gobiernos estas debatiendo para saber que pais vive o que pais muere

dudley: kitty ,toma tu arma

kitty: esta bien (tomando el arma)

dudley: apuntale a la cabeza y al primer intento de escape disparare

kitty toma su arma y le apunta a craiseg , pero este estaba gozando el momento de tencion que habia entre ambos

craiseg : lastima que debas recibir ordenes de el , ¿como sobrevives a esto ?

kitty : cierra la boca craiseg !

dudley se comienza a cominucar con john pero este tarda en contestarle

dudley: john ¿estas ahi ?

john: si lamento contestarte tarde , ¿que sucede ?

dudley: parece que estamos al borde de una guerra ,esas son las malas noticias

john: te tengo otra mala noticia , el director adjunto ordeno que las tropas de plata vuelvan a la central

dudley: ¿como que volver ?

john: todos los agentes se deben reportar en la orden nacional de fuerza y furor

dudley : ¿ok tenemos que volver a petropolis ?

john: si y yo tengo que volver a argentina , amanda volverá a mexico

dudley: oye kitty tenemos que volver a casa

kitty : y que hago con craiseg

dudley: lo llevaremos con nosotros

craiseg: cuidado , hay vienen

dudley llego a donde estaban los agentes pero del techo bajaron agentes que comenzaron a dispara uno de ellos hablo y sesaron el fuego

basilio : escuchen soy el agente de la tropa especial juan jose basilio , tiren sus armas y pongan las manos en la cabeza

dudley: pero ahora estamos siendo cazados ...

basilio : lo siento son ordenes de asuntos superior

dudley: ¿que ? ¿quien ordeno eso ?

basilio : la orden viene de de la O.N.F.F.

dudley: escuche , nos acercaremos ,pero no disparen o podrían herir a alguien

basilio : esta bien , vengan y no les haremos daño

despues de acercarse dudley ,kitty ,amanda y basilio se ponen a discutir los problemas

basilio : escuche agente puppy tenemos ordenes de llevarlo vivo ante el comité

dudley: ¿para que ? ¿con que objeto ?

basilio : se lo dire , todo petropolis a sido contaminado con una especie de sustancia pero pocos habitantes están en terapia intensiva , entre ellos su madre

dudley: ¿mi madre ? ¿ esta en el hospital ?

basilio : asi es , tenemos que llevarlo a petropolis de inmediato

kitty: iremos para alla , nos vemos en el aeropuerto en dos horas

dudley no dejo de pensar de que craiseg tenia algo que ver en todo esto o quizás skinner o quizás O.C.I. pero eso no era lo mas importante

kitty : todo estara bien ( calmando a dudley)

kitty: atrapare al que hizo esto lo juro...

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**una tragedia para el agente puppy **

**_petropolis_**_ 08:00_

los agentes puppy y katswell entraron al hospital , dudley estaba muy nervioso pero preparado para lo peor , aunque no tomaron el ascensor ,subieron por las escaleras ambos estaban nerviosos ,cuando llegaron a la habitación 23 se dieron cuenta que había muchos médicos a su alrededor y este comenzó a preocuparse demasiado

dudley: disculpen , ¿puedo entrar ?

doctor 1 : ¿es usted familiar de la señora ?

kitty: el es su hijo, dígame ¿cual es el problema ?

doctor 2: ¿podemos hablar afuera señorita? , que el entren y los doctores salgan

los médicos salen y dudley entra a la habitación y ve que estaba su madre con varios tubos de suero

dudley: mama! ¿como te sientes ?

peg: muy mal hijo , sabes es curioso que después de soñar con tigo , al abrir los ojos te veo

dudley: descuida te recuperaras , solo... ten paciencia

peg: dudley nunca fuiste bueno mintiendo , no me recuperare solo quiero estar para ...

dudley: ¿para que ? ah para navidad ¿verdad ?

peg: puede que viva 20 días mas , pero lo dudo

dudley: entiendo , yo se lo que se siente estar entre tubos y cables !, pero sobreviví y tu también puedes

peg: no hijo ,no soy tan fuerte como tu ya estoy vieja es todo

en ese momento kitty se ve que esta hablando con los médicos

kitty : entonces la señora puppy tiene cáncer ...¿ pero no es tratable ?

medico 1: no , me temo que es una especie de cancer raro

kitty: ¿por que lo dice ? ¿que tiene de raro ese cancer ?

medico 1 : es que ese cáncer no apareció cuando le hicimos sus análisis la semana pasada

kitty :¿como ? ese cancer es reciente !

medico 1 : me temo que si , ahora con su permiso

kitty : si claro vaya y gracias por su ayuda , ¿como es reciente ? a menos que...

dudley: sabes mama yo pensaba que los 5 podríamos ir de vacaciones en las fiestas

peg: ¿ los cinco ? ¿quienes son los cinco ?

dudley: yo , tu , kitty , su madre y john ! ¿ que te parece ?

peg: pero johnny debe tener que estar con sus padre ¿verdad ?

dudley: no , john no tiene familia mas que nosotros

peg: si ,el solo vino y me dijo... oh hola mitzi

kitty: soy kitty , ¿como esta señora puppy ?

peg: ahora que estan todos reunidos , mejor y tu ¿ como estas con dudley ?

kitty : bien ,solo que tenemos mucho trabajo

peg : ¿ y los nietos cuando los vere ? jajajaj

kitty : bueno , es solo...( sonrojada )

dudley: mama , dijiste que estabamos todos ,¿ quien mas vino ?

peg : tu amigo , john o yohn algo asi , me dejo un ramo de flores y salio cuando llegaron los médicos

dudley: john ...¿ por que vino a qui ?

dudley sale de la habitación y lo encuentra en el pasillo ,este lo toma y lo apunta con su arma en la cabeza

dudey: !¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI ?!

john: asi me agradeces por salvarle a vida a tu madre , que mal educado eres

dudley: no , tu tienes la culpa de todo esto , todo lo que paso y te voy a ...

john: los especiales vienen para aca , si quieres sobrevivir debes , llamar a la agente katswell y saquen a tu madre de aqui ahora

todos se apuraron mientras los especiales se acercaban dudley los enfrento en el estacionamiento , llegaron john y kitty para ayudarlos pero estaban contra las armas y la pared

john: ¿que demonios hacen servimos a la misma agencia ?

teniente : lo siento agentes pero son ordenes de superiores , tiren sus armas y salgan con las manos arribas

dudley: nunca ( disparando )

teniente: desafiantes como yo , lastima eran buenos agentes

john: maldicion estamos rodeados , si no fuera por mi ...

kitty : ¿si no fuera por ti que ?

john: ustedes estarian a salvo y estarian ...pues casados pero ahora vamos a morir tos , pero fue un honor pelear a su lado

dudley: hey johnny ,hazlo ahora que tienes tiempo

john: ¿que haga que ? ¿de que estas hablando ?

dudley: casanos ahora , aprovechemos que tenemos 10 minutos antes de que abran fuego

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**la tropa de plata vs las tropas especiales**

**_hospital de petropolis_**_ 09:00_

los agentes puppy katswell y lince estaba contra la pared lo que estaban esperando los diez minutos

dudley: john ¿y que dices ?

john asoma la cabeza y comienza a disparar contra los especiales

john: ehh yuta ! vamos a salir pero quiero que me den dos hojas de papel , una pluma y mi sello de comandante de plata

teniente: esta bien pero cumplido el plazo les damos diez minutos nomas

los especiales les dan las cosas y john comienza a escribir con gran velocidad en los papeles

kitty: johnny casanos ahora !

john le pone un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza a kitty y le piden que se tomen de las manos

john : estamos reunidos aqui , aceptas a dudley

kitty : claro quelo acepto

john : dudley la aceptas como esposa

dudley: claro , que acepto

john saca los anillos que tenia en un bolsillo y se los da a dudley

dudley: john ,no hermano no puedo aceptarlos enserio , no puedo

john : descuida yo ... ya lo supere este es el mio y este era el de mi esposa

kitty : gracias johnny nunca nos olvidaremos de esto

john: con el poder que me confieren los articulos de guerra 1 , 5 y 9 los declaro marido y mujer ,ya puedes besar a la novia

teniente : se les termino el tiempo ,salgan ahora

los tres agentes salieron pero estaban desarmados , pero ellos no se dejaran capturar con vida

john: escuchen no los maten si es posible ellos no tiene la culpa de esto

dudley: descuida no lo are (sacando su cuchillo )

kitty : esta bien ,tratare de no lastimarlos demasiados

john prepara sus puños y kitty sus garras

teniente: disparen ahora

sargente: pero señor , no podemos matarlos

teniente: soldados apunten , fuego , fuego

los soldados sin mirar comenzaron a disparar pero los trajes lo protegían y comenzaron a atacarlos a mano limpia pero ellos eran mejores , los especiales comenzaron a retroceder y los agentes de plata comenzaron a avanzar

teniente: cobardes , ustedes son mas

sargento : no importa cuantos seamos , nadie es tan estúpido como para pelear contra el capitán de la fuerza de plata y sus agentes

los especiales retrocedieron hasta que dudley atrapo al teniente de los especiales y lo tomo de las solapas de su uniforme

dudley: ¿quien les dio la orden de atacarnos ?

teniente: no lo se solo seguimos ordenes , es todo ?

dudley: no me mientas ,odio que me hagan eso , habla o no volveras a hablar con nadie

teniente: las ordenes vienen de los de arriba de nosotros , solo somos agentes

dudley: no , nosotros somos agentes ustedes son basura asesina ( golpeándolo en la cara) ¿quien dio la maldita orden ?

teniente : el general "albert simons " ,el nos pidio que los mataramos , es verdad

dudley: ¿cuantos mas bienen con ustedes ?

teniente: la segunda tropa esta por llegar , son mas de veinte agentes especiales

dudley suelta al soldado y se dirige a su compañeros y lo mira fijamente

dudley: john , por favor saca a mi madre de aqui , te alcanzare en otro hospital

john: dudley ,¿estas loco tu no podrás solo con los especiales ?

dudley: por favor , se lo ruego capitán , sáquela de aquí

john: kitty quedate con dudley y pase lo que pase no lo dejes solo

kitty : asi sera ...capitan ,estamos solos verdad dudley

john comienza a correr y logra encontrar a los enfermeros y doctores

john: soy el capitan de la tropa de plata jonthan harol lince , nesecito que saquen a esta paciente de aqui , ahora!

los enfermeros se apresuran a sacar a la sra puppy y la llevaron a otro hospital , los agentes puppy y katswell esperaban a los especiales pero no llegaron en ese momento solo cayeron unas granadas de humo que los hizo perder el conocimiento , al llegar john los ve que estaban inconciente pero los levanta y los lleva a sala de urgencias , el se quedo esperando en la sala ,pero cuando se levanto para hablar con los doctores entra un hombre vestido de blanco con una jeringa y se la inyecta a dudley extrayéndole A.D.N.

simmons: gracias por la muestra agente puppy ahora la guardare en el lugar mas seguro que hay

simmons se da la vuelta y se lo inyecta a kitty a la altura de la pelvis , cumplido su cometido se desase de la jeringa y sale del cuarto sin que nadie lo vea

craiseg: ¿y que novedades hay ?

simmons: tengo la muestra de A.D.N. , podremos sintetizar una vacuna y terminar con esto

craiseg: eso no fue parte del trato , eres un maldito!

simmons : oficialmente se lo comunico este convenio esta terminado ,adiós señor craiseg

john : ¿quien es usted ? y ¿que hace aqui ?

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**borrón**** y cuenta nueva...**

**_hospital de petropolis_**_ 17:25_

john : ¿quien diablo eres tu ?

simmons : ¿es este el cuarto 35 ?

john : no , eso es a la vuelta del pasillo

simmosn : muchas gracias , se lo agradezco joven , hasta luego

john lo comienza a seguir pero no ve que craiseg entraba en la habitación , pero el también traía una jeringa , pero este era un químico raro al entrar los vio que dudley estaba despertando y le inyecto el quimico y luego se lo inyecto a kitty

craiseg : lamento que tu tengas que pasar por esto , al único que quiero doblegar es a ese agente patético , pero si va uno van dos

craiseg le inyecto el químico a su kitty y salio antes de que dudley despertara , pero lo que no sabia es que se encontraría en el fuego cruzado , john vuelve a la habitación pero dudley comenzó a reaccionar , estaba confundido y desorientado por lo que estaba en el hospital

dudley : aghh no puedo creer que este en el hospital ¿tendría que dejar de beber tanto ?

pero cuando john llego , los especiales estaban en el ascensor y comenzaron a disparar ,john se encontró en el fuego cruzado y comenzó el contra ataque , dudley sale de la habitación y john lo ve pero con un movimiento rapido le da su 9 MM a disparar pero los cinco agentes fueron asesinados

kitty despierta y se asusta de los disparos , sale de su cuarto y los ve a los dos pero ella estaba armada y con un tiro certero le dispara a uno que estaba colgado de la ventana , aunque le dolía la cabeza y los ojos le ardían

kitty : dudley ...¿que hago aqui ? ¿por que me duele la cabeza ?

dudley: ahhhh mi cabeza ¿ me emborrache mucho anoche verdad ? , ¿quienes eran esos tipos ?

john: unos asesinos que nos querían matar a nosotros , pero gracias sin ustedes no hubiera podido con ellos

dudley: de nada pero solo tengo una pregunta ¿ quien diablos eres tu ?

john : ¿ que te sucede no me recuerdas ?

kitty : yo tampoco te recuerdo ¿quien eres tu ?

john : ok veran ustedes son unos agentes secretos que trabajan para una agencia secreta y sus nombres son...

dudley: si ya se pero ¿quien demonios eres tu ?

john : soy el agente john lince ,soy su capitán de las fuerzas de plata y ustedes son los agentes seleccionados para la misión...

kitty : no seas estúpido , la tropa de plata no existe ¿quien eres ?

john : ¿ que ustedes trabajan para la tropa de plata hace tres años ?

dudley: hace tres años ¿ debe haber un error ? yo solo llevo un año aquí

john : no puedo creerlo , ¿saben en que año estamos ?

kitty : si estamos en el seis de diciembre de 2010

john : 2010 , estamos en el 2013 , no puedo creerlo le borraron la memoria , le robaron tres años de sus memorias

**los hermanos murrieta...**

o.c.i. : escuchen , solo se los diré una vez ,tráiganme la muestra del proyecto D original y me asegurare de que se les page bien !

CARLOS : descuide , nosotros no fallaremos y le traeremos la muestra

ALEJANDRO : triunfaremos donde los sin sombras fracasaron , ¿ que hacemos con los agentes púppy , katswell y lince ?

O.C.I. : dije que los quiero muertos , matenlos sin piedad !

ALEJANDRO : descuide nos encargaremos !

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**el ataque a empezado ...**

los agentes estaban mudos al saber que en realidad no sabian quienes eran realmente

john: ¿ de enserio no me recuerdan ?

dudley: ¿quien diablos eres tu ?

john : ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdan ?

kitty : solo recuerdo que estaba peleando contra el camaleon y luego cierro los ojos y me despierto en el hospital

john: ok veran ustedes son agentes de plata y yo soy su capitan , ahora tratan de matarnos a los tres

kitty : ¿y cuando vienen los hombres de blalco para llevarte a su alegre hotel ?

john : dudley controla a tu esposa o tendre que golpearla

dudley: a quien ? ¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE ?

john : asi es ustedes estan casados , pero eso es otra historia

los tres llegan al cuartel de t.u.f.f. y los recibe el jefe y keswick

jefe : ¿que sucede agente lince ?

john: los agentes no recuerdan quienes son , les robaron sus recuerdos

jefe : keswick ¿eso es posible ?

keswick :v-v-vera jefe , el cerebro es como una computadora si se borra informacion es muy probable que no se recupere la informacion

jefe : eso no importa , llevemoslo a la camara de rayos x por lo menos estaran preparados para lo que sea

en ese momento se ve a dudley y kitty discutiendo en voz alta en ese momento john llega con unos trajes raros

dudley: ¿oye tu... ? como te llames ¿ que son esos trajes raros ?

john: son lostrajes de la tropa de plata y mi nombre es john lince

los agentes son llebados a la camara pero dudley se sentia incomodo al ver las armas y los trajes pero se le vino voces e imagenes hacerca el lugar pero no recordo todo

flash back...

::::::: buscando datos

:::::::: datos encontrados

:::::. el proyecto dudley fue originalmente un arma de destrucion masiva donde se buscaba crear un modelo de pelea perfecto e invencible en el cual pudiera sobrevivir a cualquier situación

jonh: eso explica muchas cosas , finalmente eres un arma de proyecto mundial, un arma de destrucción masiva

fin del flash back ...

dudley: ¿ puedo tomar el rifle ?

john: claro , es tu favorito lo usas en todas tus misiones

dudley tomo el rifle y comenzo a disparar contra la camara ,como la camara estaba hecha de vidrio se hizo pedazos john miro con asombro como su mejor amigo destruia la camara y su ultima salvacion de el y su esposa

kitty : ¿que demonios te pasa ? ¿ estas loco ?

dudley no dice nada y arroja el arma al suelo pero john lo detiene

dudley:¿ quien demonios nos hizo esto ?

john : ¿para que quieres saber eso ?

dudley: repetire la pregunta ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS NOS HIZO ESTO ?

john : una agencia de espias llamada O.C.I. , quien se encargo del proyecto ...

dudley: ¿el proyecto que ?

john: el proyecto dudley puppy , pero no te preocupes estamops para ayudarte y los derrotaremos

dudley: ire a buscar a o.c.i. y los matare con mis manos , no nesecito esas estupideses

dudley se sube al t.u.f.f. movil pero al voltear la vista la ve a kitty que estaba en el asiento del acompañante

dudley: ¿ a donde crees que vas ?

kitty : no se que paso , pero eres mi compañero , haci que vamonos a la embajada de argentina

dudley: ¿ por que a la embajada de argentina ?

kitty : el agente john lince es de ahi , seguro encontraremos las respuestas que buscamos

cuando los agentes salieron los hermanos murrietas entraron al cuartel y plantaron bombas que de inmediato detonaron los agentes evacuaron el edificio pero los hemanos fueron captados por las camaras de seguridad , john tomo una escopeta pero cuando los fue a ellos estaban en el cuarto de armas quien abrieon fuego , los murrietas plantaron una bomba de humo que le permitieron salir del lugar antes de que se empieze a desplomar

john: demopnios ¿quienes son estos tipos ? ¿jefe esta bien ?

jefe: si , pero me preocupan los agentes puppy y katswell ¿ donden estan ?

continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

**el ultimo adiós al agente john lince**

la embajada argentina 15:15 hs

en la embajada se ve a alex craiseg entrar en la embajada y dirigirse a la oficina del embajador que estaba con sus dos respectivos guardaespaldas

craiseg : disculpe señor embajador , soy el agente alex craiseg , esto es un caso de seguridad nacional

embajador: esta bien , ¿en que podemos ayudarlo ?

craiseg: necesito la información completa de un miembro de la tropa de plata de su país

embajador : esta bien , siendo un caso de seguridad nacional ¿quien es el agente ?

craiseg : su nombre es john lince , capitán de las fuerzas de plata

el embajador descarga la información en un disco y se lo entrega a craiseg pero este comienza a buscar en la computadora y sin que ellos lo noten borra toda la información

craiseg : ¿esta es toda la información que hay del agente lince ?

embajador : por su puesto ,todos sus datos están en sus manos y ademas solo se lo puede mostrar a personal autorizado

craiseg : descuide me encargare de que nadie lo vea , apropósito su vida corre peligro

embajador : así , ¿intentaran matarme ?

craiseg : si , me entere de buena fuente cuando sera el atentado contra su vida , sera...ahora !

craiseg saca su arma y comienza a dispararle a los guarda espaldas , al primero le dispara tres veces en la cabeza y al segundo lo tira al suelo y le dispara en la espalda unas cinco veces , pero cuando se iva a retirar le disparo en la cabeza al embajador para no dejar testigos , al salir al pasillo le dispararon pero la bala le rozo por el hombro

simmons : si que eres difícil de encontrar craiseg

craiseg : simmons ¿que demonios haces aquí ?

simmosn : vine por el disco , pero tu te adelantaste , así que dámelo y puedes irte sin problemas

craiseg : ven por el , si te hubieras apegado al plan nada de esto hubiera pasados

en medio del tiroteo craiseg le dispara a un tubo de gas y se desata un incendio en la embajada

simmons : aunque le borraras la memoria al agente puppy el sabrá la verdad tarde o temprano

craiseg : no si primero me desasgo de el y de ti , para eso voy a necesitar que me digas donde esta la ultima muestra de A.D.N. del agente puppy

simmons : descuida esta en un lugar seguro y tu nunca se la podrás quitar

en ese momento llegan los agentes pero ven que en la embajada hay fuego y se escuchan disparos ,dudley baja pero kitty no sabe que pensar de todo esto

dudley: kitty , baja rápido toma mi láser

kitty : y tu estas desarmado , ¿estas loco para entrar sin un arma ?

dudley comienza a buscar en la guantera y encuentra un arma bastante rara

kitty : ¿ que es esa arma ?

dudley: no lo se parece una especie de revolver , yo diría calibre veintidós , demonios solo le queda una bala

los dos entrar a la embajada pero estaba en llamas y los dos de separan para buscar sobrevivientes pero craiseg los había matado a todos los custodios el se dirigio hasta la oficina del embajador y ve que los tres cadaveres habian sido acribillados a tiro pero uno de los guardaespaldas estaba vivo .

dudley: oye dime ¿quien les hizo esto ?

guardia: cra...cra...craiseg , craiseg

dudley: ¿que o quien es craiseg ?

pero el guardaespaldas murió , el no dejo de pensar quien es craiseg en ese momento vio que alguien le queria disparar pero por el humo del lugar no le vio la cara , corrió hasta el pasillo y vio la silueta con voz de alto le disparo su ultima bala que le dio en la pierna , craiseg estaba herido pero aun asi se lanzo por la ventana y escapo en un auto

kitty : dudley ¿que paso ? escuche un disparo ¿como te encuentras ?

dudley: estoy bien pero el único testigo acaba de morir , se que esto es un atentado pero ¿por que ahora ' ¿que quieren de nosotros ?

los agentes se dirigen a su cuartel pero el agente lince estaba en medio de un tiroteo con los murrietas quien les advirtieron que el lanzamiento de los primeros misiles , pero antes de llegar ven que los misiles ya habían sido lanzados , los murrietas se escapan pero en ese momento uno de los super soldados que los estaba espiando se le pone de frente

john : tu eres uno de los super soldados , no quiero perder tiempo

pero el soldado no le dice nada solo lo ataca cuando estaba apunto de matarlo , el agente se pone de pie con las heridas ensangrentadas

john : sabes ahora te recuerdo , estuve esperando este dia , veinte años , veinte largos y miserables años, dia y noche

soldado : no me digas, yo casi ni me acorde de ti

john lo toma con una llave pero el soldado se suelto y le advierte que sus misiles se acercan

soldado : sonríes antes de tu muerte ,que honorable

john: no sonrió por mi muerte , sino por la tuya

los misiles destruyeron toda la central , los agentes fueron testigos de como todo el edificio se caía en pedazos con el agente y el soldado dentro del edificio

continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

**el juego a empezado **

los agentes puppy y katswel se apresuraron a retirar los escombros que había buscando alguna señal de vida del agente john lince , pero mientras movían los escombros perdían la corrida y la desesperación de dudley se hacia notar

pero de repente unos escombros se movieron donde kitty y dudley lo desenterraron pero era el super soldado que había atacado al agente lince , si que ellos lo vieron con un movimiento rápido les inyecto en el cuello ,pero dudley retiro su jeringa y antes de poder golpearlo se escucho un disparo de una escopeta , al voltear la vista vieron al agente lince apenas pudiendo respirar de pie con gran esfuerzo el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo totalmente lastimado , con el brazo derecho sostenía la escopeta que disparo su ultimo cartucho , quien luego cayo sentado en el piso , y sus compañeros fuero a auxiliarlo

dudley : john , ¿estas bien ?

john: no, no... puedo ... respirar

con sus propias manos el agente lince se saca una barra de acero que tenia clavada a la altura del pulmón izquierdo y con sus manos le pego un tirón lo que hizo que kitty escondiera la cabeza en el pecho de dudley

dudley: uf creí que estabas muerto , pero ¿como sobreviviste ?

john : veras cuando el me sostuvo de los hombres le dispare con uno de los cartuchos y cuando me solto me deslice debajo del subsuelo que me protegió del impacto ... bueno casi

kitty : oye , eso que nos inyecto creo ...

pero antes de escuchar kitty se desmayo , luego dudley y por ultimo john , cuando despertaron en un laboratorio kitty no sabia donde estaba nerviosa tomo su arma y comenzó a caminar con cuidado por un pasillo oscuro

spencer : kitty , ya despertaste cuanto me alegro

kitty : ¿quien eres ? ¿donde estoy ? ¿donde esta dudley ?

spencer : soy el agente jack spencer a las ordenes del presidente , estas en una cámara criogenica y el agente puppy esta apunto de ser analizado por ordenes de el director adjunto walter skinner

kitty : mi cabeza ,¿ espera quien es el director adjunto ?

spencer : ah su nombre es walter skinner , ahora si me sigue lo llevare donde se encuentra el agente puppy , keswikc y el jefe para que se convenza

cuando kitty entra a la cámara nota el frió que hacia en ella , pero lo mas impactante es ver que su compañero estaba en un tubo como si fuera una rata de laboratorio

spencer: la actividad cerebral y cardíaca del agente puppy están en cero, ya podemos empezar

kitty : ¿dudley esta muerto ? ¿esta muerto ? (preocupada )

spencer : bueno teóricamente si , pero cuando lo revivamos el estará actuando a su máxima capacidad

kitty : no , lo sacaras ahora , ¿ME ESCUCHASTE ? AHORA !

skinner : lamento que no se pueda agente katswell , esa son las ordenes

jefe: agente katswell , sera mejor que se siente

kitty ve que los dos salen de entre las sombras con trajes de oficina como si nada hubiera pasado , pero ella estaba tan nerviosa que incluso pensó en disparare a los dos por lo que les había hecho

kitty : ¿y donde esta el agente john lince ?

skinner: lo siento agente katswell el agente lince esta muerto , tubo la oportunidad de que le salvara la vida antes de morir , sabe el agente puppy también le salvo la vida.

jefe: si cuando te desmayaste el agente puppy logro chuparte toda la toxina que entro en tu torrente sanguíneo y ahora usted estará sola en esta misión

kitty : no me siento bien , creo que voy a vomitar ...

skkiner : creo que deberiamos decirle la verdad ahora , ya que usted se enterara tarde o temprano

kitty : ¿que verdad ? ¿a que se refiere?

jefe : le pedimos a ketswick y a spencer que le hicieran unos estudios y demostraron que usted esta en cinta

kitty : ¿como dijo ? ¿en cinta yo ?

skinner : la muestra extraída del feto demostró que es del agente puppy , pero lo curioso es que es el A.D.N. suyo y del agente puppy

kitty: ¿dudley es el padre ? si en efecto voy a vomitar

spencer: el problema es que no es un embarazo natural , sino uno con intervención medica

kitty : ¿que me embarazaron apropósito ? ¿para que ?

skinner: eso es lo que averiguaran los dos ,usted y el agente alex craiseg

kitty :¿quien es alex craiseg ?

craiseg : yo soy alex craiseg , mucho gusto

kitty : su cara me parece familiar ¿ ya nos conocíamos ? ( con sospecha )

craiseg : lo dudo , yo soy el emisario especial enviado de washington , nuestra misión es saber quienes están tras el atentado a la embajada de argentina , ya que todos fueron brutal mente masacrados a tiros

kitty :bueno yo... no se ofenda agente craiseg pero me gustaría seguir con mi compañero , que lo conozco

craiseg :mmmmm ¿hay algo que ignoro entre ustedes dos ? ¿acaso son novios , o están casados ?

kitty : no,no,no es eso no hay nada entre nosotros dos ¿eso creo ?

craiseg : ufff por un momento pensaba ¿como una mujer tan hermosa con ojos de esmeralda puede estar con un sujeto como ese ?

kitty : ok , sera mejor que nos concentremos en la misión y ...

craiseg : sera dificil para mi , teniendo a una hermosa mujer en frente de mi

los agentes salieron de la centra de la o.n.f.f. que resulto estar en estado de emergencia , pero kitty sabia que habia algo mas de lo que decia el agente craiseg , skinner y spencer , pero con john muerto y dudley en estado vegetativo no le quedaba otra que confiar en su nuevo compañero craiseg

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

**yo y mi otro yo trabajamos solos**

los agentes katswell y craiseg se dirigían a la embajada pero en medio del camino el agente craiseg no pudo evitar sacar a relucir sus talentos como agente secreto

craiseg : sabes agente katswell estaba pensando lo que paso con el otro agente , el era un buen agente , firme , valiente ,decidido , fiero y sobre todo bien pegado al deber

kitty : si , una perfecta descripción de dudley , gracias por recordarlo como un buen agente

craiseg: ¿que ? yo me refiero al agente john lince , era un buen agente

kitty: bueno creo que casi no lo conocía pero según el jefe nos salvo la vida

craiseg: sabes ya que trabajaremos juntos te tendre que decir que lei todos tus trabajos y me impresionas

kitty : gracias es muy amable agente craiseg , pero mis mejores trabajos los hice con el agente puppy

craiseg: por favor llámame alex , ademas quisiera preguntarle si le molestaría cenar con migo esta noche , digo después de todo lo que le paso creo que debe relajare

kitty : bueno... no se , como ser mas amable ...

craiseg: digamos a las 22:00 , ah ya llegamos esto es todo lo que quedo

kitty : ¿quien atacaria a una embajada ?

craiseg : no fueron terroristas , no te preocupes

kitty : ¿como sabes que no fueron terroristas ?

craiseg: intuición de agente secreto , ademas incendiaron todo con granadas incendiarias

al escuchar eso kitty comienza a pensar como sabe eso ,si en el reporte el arma no fue identificada , pero kitty siguió buscando hasta encontrar una cámara de seguridad y kitty nota que craiseg tenia una herida en la pierna derecha y sabe que en ese lugar dudley gasto su ultima bala donde dudley demostró que habia alguien en el lugar

_mientras tanto en el cuarte de la O.N.F.F._

dudley estaba en el tubo de fusión fría donde se ve que estaba como muerto supervisado por spencer que se dedicaba a llenar formularios pero en ese momento los registros comienzan a mostrar actividad cerebral y el ritmo cardíaco va en aumento , spencer se hacerca al tubo y ve como el agente puppy abre los ojos y con su puño trata de romper el tubo , spencer corre a buscar un sedante y ve como el agente puppy rompe el tubo con su puño derecho y sale de la camara con los cables todavia colgando de su cuerpo que estaba muy pálido todavia

spencer:¿ sabes quien es usted? ¿donde se encuentra ?

dudley: soy...soy...soy el agente especial dudley puppy de la turbo unidad de fuerza y furor , estoy en ...¿donde estoy ?

spencer: estas en la O.N.F.F. , bajo la supervision del director adjunto walter skinner

dudley: ¿y tu eres ?

spencer: oh lo siento , soy el agente jack spencer , de la unidad de investigación , ten debes estas muerto de frió

spencer le da su taza de café a dudley y lo cubre con su bata de laboratorio , el es llevado al laboratorio donde le hacen un escaneo completo y demostraron que el estaba listo para volver a la acción

spencer: bueno parece que todo esta bien , solo déjeme que le pregunte ¿que recuerda de antes de que lo trajera aquí ?

dudley: solo recuerdo que estaba en la embajada y kitty me dijo ...¿donde esta kitty ?

spencer: a la agente katswell esta en el caso con el agente craiseg ,pero usted estará en el campo con una compañera que creo que usted conoce bien

dudley: no quiero una nueva compañera , quiero a mi vieja amiga que es en la que confió

spencer: agente puppy , le presento a la agente amanda castillo , ella ira a investigar lo sucedido con usted

amanda: ¿agente puppy ? wow se ve muy bien , ¿como se encuentra ?

dudley: como si me hubieran golpeado con un bate y después me metieran en un tubo congenio

en ese momento llegan kitty y craiseg , pero kitty ve a dudley que estaba aun pálido por lo sucedido y corre para abrazarlo pero amanda se interpone en su camino y entre ellas comienzan a discutir , craiseg se hacerca al dudley mientras disimulaba que no lo conocía para que dudley no lo recordara

craiseg: hola agente puppy , es un gusto conocerlo , me han hablado mucho de usted

dudley: a si... bueno ¿quien es usted ?

craiseg: soy el agente alex craiseg

dudley: craiseg... craiseg... mucho gusto

craiseg: el gusto es mio , pienso que un día podemos tomar una cerveza y usted me puede contar sobre sus misiones anteriores

dudley: si claro , como quiera agente craiseg ( sospechando de el )

pero ven que kitty y amanda siguen peleando y discutiendo entre ellas

craiseg y dudley : grrrrr miauuuuuuuuu

kitty y amanda: NO ESTAMOS PELEANDO !

dudley: no , están tomando te , con galletas como no ( con sarcasmo )

spencer le asigna a dudley y amanda que vallan a el lado norte de petropolis , pero le pide a kitty y craiseg que busquen la información que se perdió en el incendio.

kitty , se va con dudley hasta donde estaba el cuarto de armas y ella se pone a hablar con dudley

kitty: oye dudley ¿ahora que hacemos ?

dudley: confias en el agente craiseg , por que yo no

kitty : el es un poco ... imbécil pero yo no creo que sea un mal agente

dudley: sabes que esconder evidencia va contra las reglas , no

kitty : el no escondió evidencia, si no encontramos nada en la escena del crimen

dudley: entonces quieres explicar el disco que tengo en mi mano

kitty : ¿como sabes que el agente craiseg lo tenia ?

dudley: por que yo se lo quite a el antes de que se fuera

en ese momento la agente castillo se acerca y este se va solo pero ella comienza a perseguirlo y este la enfrenta

dudley: escucha lo dejare en claro , partir de ahora yo trabajo solo

amanda: ¿a donde vas ahora ?

dudley: a buscar a skinner y a los que me hicieron esto

continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

**una noticia alentadora o ¿ no ?**

el agente puppy se dirigía al cuarto de armas donde al parecer kitty lo estaba esperando ,ella se decidió a darle la noticia que esperaba desde hace tiempo , cuando el entro en el cuarto ,ella cerro la puerta con seguro y dudley se pone en alerta

kitty: oye dudley , ¿cuanto hace que trabajamos juntos ?

dudley: un rato ¿por que preguntas eso ?

kitty hay algo que debo decirte y no sera fácil

dudley: di lo que tienes que decir , estoy algo apresurado

kitty : esta bien aqui voy ... dudley ...dudley yo ...

dudley: anda dime que te sucede , vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi

kitty : esta bien dudley yo... estoy ... estoy embarazada

dudley toma las manos de kitty y la mira a los ojos ,pero con tono de felicidad el ignora lo que pasa

dudley: eso... es interesante , bueno te resta casarte y vivir feliz , apropósito ¿quien es el padre ? ¿lo conozco ?

kitty : dudley pareces que no entiendes ...el padre ...eres tu

al escuchar la noticia dudley abre los ojos grandes como platos y se desmalla otra vez , kitty trata de hacer que reaccione , pero este seguía medio shockeado por la noticia

dudley: ¿es una broma ? ¿como que soy el padre ? eso...eso es imposible si tu y yo nunca tuvimos ya sabes...

kitty : no lo se pero , sabes que nos borraron la memoria , quizás , solo quizás lo hicieron apropósito

dudley: ¿quieres decir que lo hicieron con un objetivo ?

kitty : si , pero sea cual sea el objetivo lo desconocemos , ademas no es una noticia muy alentadora que tu seas el padre

dudley: ya lo creo , no digo que tengas algo de malo , yo solo digo que si no recuerdo lo que paso , no me servira de nada pelear contra o.c.i.

en ese momento dudley se escapa de la vista de kitty y llega brutalmente armado al edificio central donde parece que skinner lo esperaba en su oficina, dudley entra armado y comienza a disparar contra los guardias hiriéndolos en las piernas y los brazos , el evitaba matarlos ya que no tenían la culpa , con una patada dudley rompe la puerta de skinner y suelta su M-16

skinner: ¿se le ofrece algo agente puppy ?

dudley: si maldito , saber ¿por ue demonios nos hizo esto ? a mi , a la agente katswell y al agente lince

skinner: no se de que me esta hablando

dudley: oh si lo sabe , ¿es usted verdad ? usted esta detrás de todo esto

skinner: no se quien te informo eso pero te informaron mal , ademas se que no me mataras

dudley: usted no sabe nada de mi ( echando el percutor para atrás )

skinner: se todo sobre el proyecto dudley puppy , se quien lo creo , cuando , donde , se todo lo de su infancia , la escuela primaria , la escuela secundaria , la preparatoria , sus dos años en la policía de petropolis , su carrera como agente de campo en T.U.F.F. , su carrera como agente de elite , su carrera como agente de plata , el proyecto puppy ,la misión élite , su misión contra la orquídea negra , se hasta cuantos lunares tiene en el brazo derecho , su miedo irracional a los truenos y por que nunca se caso de verdad con la agente katswell , lo se todo

dudley: entonces si lo sabe todo ¿ dígame por que no le e de disparar ?

skinner: por que si yo y usted morimos , ellos ganaran ...

dudley retira el arma y cae de rodillas al suelo mirando su arma ,se la apoya en la cabeza y trata de jalar del gatillo

dudley: nunca quise nada de esto , nunca quise nada de esto , ¿POR QUE YO ?

skinner: no lo se pero lo abriguemos... juntos agente puppy , valla a casa y descuide este disturbio quedara en secreto

dudley cierra la puerta y sale del edificio aun pensando en matarse y en lo que le dijo skinner ¿el era un aliado o un enemigo ?

**el señor X **

X: buenas noche agente puppy

dudley: ¿quien eres tu ?

X :me han puesto muchos nombres pero usted me puede llamar " X "

dudley: ¿que quiere ? ¿de que me conoce ?

X : se mucho de usted , solo le advertiré que no confié en nadie

dudley: ¿y kitty ? ¿y skinner?

X: no ... confié ... en nadie hay mucho en juego , aunque parece que usted ya lo sabe

dudley: ¿quien es usted y por que me ayuda ?

X : porque usted me salvo la vida , hace mucho tiempo ,cuando destruyo a los sin sombras

dudley: los sin sombras están muertos ¿ que tienen que ver en todo esto ?

X : eso cree usted , responderé mas preguntas a su tiempo , ahora debo irme

dudley: ¿como lo buscare ?

X : no es necesario que me busque ,yo lo buscare , hasta pronto

continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

**no confíes en nadie **

el agente puppy se dirigió al cuartel donde estaba kitty al ver que tenia una cara de intriga y amargura , ella se acerca y le pregunta

kitty :¿ que tienes ? ¿que fue lo que paso ?

dudley: no , nada solo... wow

dudley quedo mirando a kitty que llevaba un vestido de gala blanco y este quedo con los ojos puesto en ella

kitty :oye vaquero , mis ojos están aquí arriba , como que esta situación ya la viví

dudley: ¿ así cuando ? que yo recuerde es la primera vez que noto que te ves tan... tan...

kitty : tan... tan.. ¿ que ?

dudley: olvídalo , hablaremos mañana

dudley sale del cuartel y se sube a su motocicleta ,pero a kitty le extrañaba ¿por que no se va en el t.u.f.f. móvil ?

en ese momento comenzó a recordar una pequeña imagen en su cabeza que le dio una pista de lo que estaba pasando

flash back

kitty : no soy botánica pero es un registro de flores

dudley : ¿estas segura ?

kitty : si son... de orquídeas

dudley : ¿que con eso ?... son los que nos trataron de envenenar ?

kitty : si se encontraron mas de 500 tipos de toxinas diferentes

dudley : mmmmmmmmmm toxinas y misil nuclear ¿que estarán planeando estos tipos ?

kitty : no lo se pero tengo una ligera sospecha

fin del flash back

en ese momento aparece craiseg y la interrumpe

craiseg : wow te ves hermosa , ¿ estas lista ?

kitty : eh o lo siento me quede pensando en ... dudley

craiseg : ¿ que le sucede al agente puppy ahora ?

kitty : no lo se , esta muy raro ... bah me refiero mas raro de lo normal

craiseg: bueno como digas , te llevare a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos

kitty : eres muy amable , pero no deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo en mi

craiseg : bah tonterías sera un placer

kitty :¿ un placer ? ¿como que un placer ?

craiseg : bueno yo ... este mejor nos vamos

cuando dudley llega a un hotel decide tomar una habitación allí donde cree estar seguro , al entrar al hotel se registro y tomo una habitación , subió al ascensor , llego al cuarto piso y entro en el 405 , se sento en el sillon y vio que en el mini bar había botellas recién congeladas , la abrió y comenzó a beber , el vaso se notaba que era nuevo y el lo estreno

dudley : tu eres el único que no abandonara ( hablándole a la botella )

dudley comienza a revisar el disco que le quito a craiseg y noto que era todo archivos de un agente solo

dudley: ¿ quien es este tipo ? ¿por que craiseg se interesa en el ?

al revisar la información nota que era la información perdida del agente lince , todo lo que tenia desde que nacio , pero lo que le llamo la atención es que no apareció la fecha de muerte , en ese momento recordo algo que le ayudo bastante

flash back

dudley: si no fuera por esos molestos espías...

jonh : ¿cuales espias?

kitty : unos espias , uno era de pelo claro y ojos cafe y el otro era de pelo oscuro y ojos verde oscuros

jonh : los sin sombras volvieron , no puedo creerlo

dudley y kitty : ¿ quienes son los sin sombras ?

jonh : son bue... fueron agentes de plata pero en una misión para rescatar a las tropas de elite su helicoptero se estrello y no encontraron sus cuerpos por lo que se los dio por muertos , pero parece que volvieron a las andadas ,sera mejor que se den una ducha ya que apestan a cloaca

fin del flash back

dudley: los... los... los sin sombras son los murrietas , eso es imposible

flash back

hanibal : ¿donde están los sin sombras?

dudley : están muertos

fin del flash back

dudley : pero eso es imposible , si solo recordaría todo lo que paso

simmons : tal vez pudieras recordar lo que paso

dudley: ¿ quien demonios eres tu ?

simmons : soy el que los mantiene vivo , te ofrezco un trato justo , la informacion que buscas y acambio quiero una cosa

dudley: ¿ que es lo que quieres ?

simmons : su lealtad , con la compania farmacity y la compania o.c.i.

en el restaurante craiseg cenaba a gusto con kitty pero estas se desmaya y craiseg con mucho disimulo la levanta pero la lleva a su auto y desaparece

craiseg : bueno , tendré que eliminar la ultima muestra de ti , lo siento pero si quiero que la revolución tenga éxito , tengo que eliminarlos a los tres , no es personal jajaja


	16. Chapter 16

**la roca u el regreso de un viejo amigo **

el agente puppy estaba indeciso sobre la propuesta de simmons , pero tubo que tomar una decisión

dudley : mi lealtad eh

simmons : asi es y todas sus dudas se despejaran , piénselo todo lo que usted quiera lo tendrá , el señor O.C.I. se sentira encantado de tenerlo del bando ganador

dudley: mi lealtad eh , bueno dejeme dejarlo claro , no quiero tener nada que ver con sus allegados y los vere a todos en el infierno antes de traicinar a la patria que a confiado en mi

simmons : sabe agente puppy , todo lo que deseo lo tengo

dudley: ¿ también una bala de esta arma ?

simmosn : supongo que tendré que irme

dudley: es usted muy listo , asegurese de que o.c.i. se entere de que ire por el

simmons sale de el hotel y dudley toma su arma pero suena su celular y este contesta

dudley: hola ¿quien es ?

X : la agente katswell esta en peligro debe ir al hospital

al decir esto X cuelga y dudley se va corriendo pero al llegar ve que hay varios hombres de negro que lo están buscando

en ese momento ve a craiseg que entra con kitty y ella se veia como media desmallada , al ver lo que paso y no poder acercarse lo unico que podia hacer era confiar en que craiseg la atendiera , pero ve que craiseg estaba hablando con esos tipos , el no escuchaba lo que decian pero no debio ser nada bueno , pero era simmons

simmons : sabes craiseg , eres muy estúpido para traer a esta mujer aquí

craiseg :¿ y que se supone que debi hacer ?

simmons : debiste matarla

craiseg : matar a una mujer tan hermosa , quizas otro lo haga pero no alex craiseg , ademas cuando despierte sera la señora de alex craiseg

simmons : sabes que cuando el agente puppy encuentre la información que robaste te matara como a ganado

craiseg : si , si sobrevive a esta noche

dudley ve que todos sacan armas y craiseg también pero este retrocede para defender a kitty

simmons : te propongo un trato craiseg , la ultima muestra del agente puppy a cambio de la roca

craiseg : la ultima muestra eh , me quedo con la muestra

simmons : sabes que o.c.i. me matara

craiseg : ja no me hagas reir si mi o.c.i. no es nadie

en medio del hospital aparece el señor X y este saca dos armas y una le apunta a craiseg y la otra a simmons

X : bajen sus armas y deme la roca

todos obedecen y simmons le entrega la roca y la agente katswell

X : dudley toma a la agente katswell y salgamos de aquí

dudley carga a kitty en sus brazos mientras que X tomo la roca y con una granada de humo salen del hospital corriendo , al llegar a un callejon kitty reacciona y este la mira sonriendo le y esta lo mira a los ojos le sonríe

X : haa que momento mas enternecedor , pero continuaran en su casa

kitty : ¿quien es este tipo ?

dudley : se hace llamar X pero yo lo llamo john lince

john : eres muy listo dudley , pero solo ustedes saben que estoy vivo , ahora deben cuidar esta roca

dudley la toma y lo mira antes de que se valla

dudley: ¿ por que es tan importante esta roca ?

kitty : es la ultima muestra robada de la orquídea negra , su material genético es lo único que puede curar el cáncer negro

dudley: ¿ que ? ¿mi madre tiene salvación ?

john :quizas , es solo un prototipo , la ultima muestra esta a salvo , por ahora

kitty :¿ la ultima muestra ?

john: tu hijo , es el material genético de duley , los dos fueron contaminados por el cancer negro , por lo tanto morirán en unos meses , es por eso que O.C.I . ordeno que kitty estuviera embarazada , para poder tener una muestra del proyecto dudley puppy

dudley: entonces mi hijo , es la respuesta a todo

john : si quieres salvar al mundo ,tu hijo debe morir antes de nacer

dudley se enoja y lo toma del cuello y lo levanta por el aire

dudley: NO SACRIFICARE A MI HIJO PARA SALVAR AL MUNDO

john : quizás , pero tienes que pensar que pasaría si tu hijo nace y O.C.I. toma el control

john se va caminando y desaparece en la noche , dudley y kitty se van y este la mira a los ojos pero parece no querer , estar junto a ella , cuando llegan al hotel , esta se acuesta en la cama y dudley se acerca

dudley: nunca estaras sola esta noche

entonces los dos se besan y se acustan en la cama pero kitty tenia otros intenciones intimas para los dos

kitty : sabes despues de esta noche no me importa si estamos juntos ... te amo ...

**cuando caiga la noche **

OCI : bueno señores cual es su respuesta

simmons : no lo se , perdimos la roca y a la agente katswell

basilio : parece que el agente puppy tiene aliados en todo el mundo

simmons : pero yo no confio en craiseg , creo que nos traicionara

OCI : eso cree , bueno dejeme decirle algo , yo estoy a cargo de esto y se que craiseg no nos traicionara

continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

**los misiles **

el clan de la O.C.I. estaba reunido ,todos sentados esperaban que el señor O.C.I. apareciera , pero había alguien de mas en esa reunión , era una de las agentes de confianza , todos se pusieron de pie para recibir al señor O.C.I. quien les hizo una advertencia

O.C.I. : bien señores hay algo que me intriga de esta reunión , señor basilio

basilio : bueno sabe que el agente puppy , ahora tiene la roca y la ultima muestra

O.C.I. : ¿como paso eso ?

basilio : bueno , uno de los aliados de el agente puppy , nos quito la muestra

simmons : todo es culpa de craiseg , se enamoro de la agente katswell y arruino el plan

O.C.I. : ¿ y los agentes de campo , élite y de plata especiales?

basilio : todo es culpa del director skinner , ahora ellos esperan a ver si el agente puppy les dice si deben obedecer las ordenes

simmons : ahora nosotros lo convertimos en su líder

basilio : ¿nosotros ? ¿como que nosotros ?

simmons : si , yo usted y esos monigotes a los que llama agentes especiales

O.C.I. : no importa , ¿ los misiles están listos ?

simmons : si señor ,fueron construido según sus indicaciones , pero ¿ que hacemos con craiseg ?

O.C.I. : dejemos lo el no nos traicionara , por que el es el único que esta mas cerca de los agentes

basilio : ¿ y que hacemos con el agente puppy y katswell ?

O.C.I. : bueno ya matamos al agente lince solo quedan dos pero al agente puppy no nos sirve ya que el cancer negro lo matara , hacique quiero a la agente katswell ,

simmons : vera señor si le traemos a la agente katswell , el agente puppy levantara cielo y tierra para encontrarla

O.C.I. : DIJE QUE LO QUIERO MUERTO

**el ataque a la base de la ORGANIZACIÓN NACIONAL DE FUERZA Y FUROR **

a la mañana siguiente el agente puppy despierta con la agente katswell sobre su pecho , cuando el abrió los ojos la vio completamente en silencio al ver que no llevaba nada de ropa se sonrió

dudley: je , hay kitty que noche tuvimos ¿ verdad ?

dudley le acariciaba la cabeza hasta que sonó su celular y este atiende sin dejar de acariciar a kitty , pero cuando contesta escucha una advertencia del otro lado que le decia que no se acercara al edificio de la O.N.F.F. pero la voz corto , en ese momento despierta kitty y con una sonrisa lo mira a los ojos pero en ese momento a kitty se le pone una cara de preocupación

kitty : ¿ que sucede ?

dudley: no , nada es que solo... me quede pensando

dudley se levanta y se dirige al baño y se pone a ducharse pero el se quedo pensando , el esta de pie en la ducha y mientras pensaba se escuchaba dudley ... dudley

kitty : dudley, hey dudley ¿que te pasa ?

dudley: nada ¿ por que lo preguntas ?

kitty : llevas diez minutos bajo el agua caliente

dudley: ¿ y que con eso ?

kitty : el agua se acabo a los tres minutos que tu entraste

dudley: oh no me di cuenta

kitty: ¿ quieres desayunar ahora ?

dudley no dice nada y la toma le quita la bata y comienza a besarla pero ella le extraña pero le sigue la corriente

kitty :oh tu no quieres desayunar comida eh ,mmm me agrada tu idea ( con tono sexy )

ambos pasaron un tiempo junto , pero dudley tenia la sospecha de que pasarían el ultimo día a solas , cuando se dirigían al edificio los detuvieron los agentes especiales dirigidos por basilio

_mientras tanto..._

en la cochera de la O.N.F.F. el agente spencer entraba al auto pero se lleva una sorpresa al ver que el agente craiseg estaba con el en el asiento del acompañante

spencer : ¿que demonios haces aquí craiseg ?

craiseg : sabes a lo que he venido , tu nos abandonaste y el señor O.C.I. te cazara como un zorro común

spencer: yo trabaje por una causa noble y justa , usar mis vacunas como armas de destrucción masiva no era lo que me prometieron

craiseg : el arma masiva esta en contra de nosotros , nos quito la roca , elimino a los sin sombras , a los sangres azules y a la orquídea negra , pero parece que el se siente atraído a la agente katswell , de hecho el arma de destrucción masiva sera padre dentro de poco

spencer: el agente puppy fue creado con fines de ayuda mundial , no para que un loco desate el caos mundial

craiseg le apaga el cigarrillo que estaba fumando en la taza de café de spencer y sale del auto , pero spencer lo comienza a maldecir

_en la calle los agentes puppy y katswell_

dudley: basilio ¿ que sucede ?

basilio : tenemos informacion de que un ataque se iniciara simultáneamente contra el edificio de la O.N.F.F.

kitty: ¿ y la ORGANIZACION MUNDIAL DE FUERZA Y FUROR ?

basilio : la O.M.F.F. no quiere verse envuelta en todo esto

dudley: ¿ es una broma ? la ORGANIZACION NACIONAL esta en peligro y la ORDEN MUNDIAL no hara nada pàra auxiliarlos

basilio: lo lamento agente puppy , nuestras ordenes son llevarlos ante el comité , vivo o muerto !

dudley los ataca , y se escapa con kitty los dos llegan al edificio de la O.N.F.F. y ven que los misiles atacaban el edificio los agentes quedan mudos de lejos se ve como se liberaba el cáncer negro en el aire ,todos corrían despavorido para escapar del cáncer negro , muchos cayeron contaminados y otros perdieron el conocimiento de inmediato

dudley: oh no , O.C.I. el es el culpable de todo esto

kitty: ¿ y que hacemos ahora ? spencer , skinner y los demas agentes estaban en ese edificio

dudley: estamos solos kitty , solos tu y yo , no podemos confiar en nadie

kitty : entonces haremos lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo

dudley: es verdad , buscaremos a O.C.I. y a los que nos hicieron esto , lo bueno es que se por donde empezar

kitty: ¿asi por donde ?

dudley comienza a manejar y kitty sigue preguntándole pero el no responde

continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

**fin del juego craiseg **

dudley conducía velozmente , pero kitty seguía pensando ¿que esta tramando dudley ? , ambos llegaron donde fue el edificio de T.U.F.F. que estaba en escombros

dudley: es aquí , seguro lo encontrare

kitty : ¿ que estas buscando en estas ruinas ?

dudley: la verdad , esto no te parece mucha coincidencia

kitty: no tengo idea a que te refieres

dudley: veras se que hace mucho paso algo que nosotros no sabemos

en ese momento dudley divisa una tabla con unos documentos que estaban a medio quemar debido a que allí también atacaron con misiles

flash back

comp: funciones , denegadas , habilidades especiales ,

combate cuerpo a cuerpo , manejo de armas de largo, medio y corto alcance

tirador certero ,cazador y experto en supervivencia , búsqueda y aniquilación de objetivos primarios, experto en

explosivos y manejo de vehículos de guerra

fin del flash back

kitty : ¿ estas bien ? oye dudley ¿ que estas pensando ?

dudley: no en nada , sabes que aquí había un laboratorio , pero lo destruyeron para que no encontremos evidencias

en ese momento craiseg le iba a disparar a dudley con un rifle de lo alto de un tejado , la mira láser estaba apuntando en la nuca , kitty advierte la escena y lo empuja a dudley antes de que craiseg lo matara y kitty le dispara en el hombro y este cae al suelo herido

dudley: wow gracias kitty

kitty : de nada cariño pero me debes una

dudley : te lo pagare esta noche , si me entiendes

kitty: no es momento para bromas

kitty levanta a craiseg de las solapa del traje y lo mira , este con una sonrisa macabra la mira y le intenta inyectar un veneno para que su hijo no naciera , pero esta lo descubre y con un movimiento rapido lo levanta y lo arroja al suelo y con su pie derecho le pisa el pecho y le quita la vacuna

craiseg : ja que lastima que tu tengas que llevar un peso en tu vientre ¿ acaso estas feliz por eso ?

kitty : claro que si , ¿ acaso pensaste que podríamos estar juntos ?

craiseg : si me conocieras mas tu estarías con migo y no con este don nadie

kitty : tal vez sea un don nadie , pero el no intento matarme

en ese momento dudley lo toma del cuello y lo sienta en una silla y se pone delante de craiseg

dudley: sabes craiseg , jugaremos un juego , llamado "verdad o mentira"

craiseg :¿ que demonios haces ?

dudley : si mientes te quitare un punto , si dices la verdad te quedaras con ese punto

craiseg : vete al diablo y suéltame

dudley ¿ cual es el plan de O.C.I. ?

craiseg : púdrete idiota

dudley toma su cuchillo y con este le corta un dedo y este comienza a gritar

craiseg : maldito , te matare

dudley : ¿ cual es el plan de O.C.I. ?

craiseg : maldito infeliz , púdrete

dudley : respuesta equivocada

dudley le corta otro dedo y este le quedan solo ocho y este se enojaba

dudley : te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿ cual es el plan de O.C.I. ?

craiseg : por que crees que se algo , yo soy un maldito agente de plata

dudley: no lo eres , tu alex craiseg eres un agente de la ORGANIZACIÓN CRIMINALISTICA INTERNACIONAL

kitty : ¿ craiseg ? ¿ estas seguro ?

dudley : el robo la información del agente john lince , nos borro la memoria , el es responsable de todo esto

kitty : tu maldito mal nacido

kitty se enoja y lo golpea en la cara y dudley saca su cuchillo y le corta la mano y craiseg se enoja

craiseg : ahhh maldito juro que te matare , maldito mal nacido

dudley saca su arma y le apunta a craiseg en la cabeza

dudley : muérete de una vez estúpido inbesil

dudley le dispara en la cabeza mas de cuatro veses y craiseg muere con la cabeza sobre la mesa y los dos agentes salen del lugar con la información de craiseg y los planos del misil nuclear

kitty : ese maldito tiene un misil nuclear a punto de dispara hacia petropolis

dudley : no kitty , O.C.I. nos destruirá , pero el no destruira la ciudad

kitty : destruira todo estados unidos , es eso

dudley : no , O.C.I destruirá toda américa , para poder controlar todo el mundo destruirá la primera linea defensiva del mundo , si no lo detenemos todo por lo que hemos luchado y sacrificado tantas cosas serán en vano

kitty : esto se acaba ahora

en ese momento amanda aparece y los apunta con un AK- 47 a los dos y esta los mira a los ojos

amanda : sabes kitty tendrías que haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad

kitty : sabes amanda , tu eres muy pero muy inofortuna

amanda: cierra la boca y tu dudley ¿ por que no me quisiste ?

dudley : por que tu eres una loca desquiciada

amanda: sabes tu eres muy guapo pero tu elegiste a esta.. esta gata rabiosa , ademas ella te va a hacer sufrir

dudley : ¿ asi seguro ? ¿como lo ara ?

amanda: la matare a ella y a tu hijo

amanda carga el arma y esta le apunta preparada para disparar

continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

**hora cero **

amanda carga el arma y esta le apunta preparada para disparar , pero dudley toma su pistola y le hace frente pero esta le dispara quitando le el arma , y esta lo golpea con la culata del arma y kitty toma su cuchillo ya ataca a amanda pero esta la trata de esquivar , kitty la toma del brazo arrojándola al suelo ,para hacerle una palanca pero esta se libero y arroja a kitty contra la pared , amanda le da un codazo en la cara y se le pone a hablar

amanda : sabes , tu hubieras resultado una aliada muy especial para mi

kitty : sabes estas completamente loca

amanda la mira con una mirada media rara y con una sonrisa de mala gana

amanda : sabes tu y yo hubiéramos tenidos mucho éxito ,si tu te unes a mi

kitty : lastima , yo no bateo para ese equipo

kitty le da un cabezazo y un rodillazo en las costillas , amanda retrocede y quiere atacar a kitty nuevamente con un cuchillo , pero dudley lo evita tomandola del brazo y arrojándola al suelo , amanda lo golpea en "su punto débil " y lo hace rodar en el suelo , dudley toma su arma y amanda su cuchillo

amanda : sabes dudley hubiéramos hecho una buena pareja , pero te tenias que quedar con ella

dudley : ¿ sabes cual es el problema con enamorarse ?

amanda : ¿que quieres decir ?

dudley : es que el rompimiento siempre duele

dudley le dispara a amanda en el pecho y esta cae muerta , dudley levanta a kitty y los dos se acercan al cuerpo de amanda

amanda : jajaj , aunque me maten , jamas podrán vencer a la O.C.I.

kitty :¿por que no ?

amanda : por que los clones están listo , son mas fuertes ,ágiles de los que ustedes puedan ser

dudley : ¿que es lo que planea O.C.I. ?

amanda : púdrete jajajaja ( escupiéndole)

dudley toma su arma y acribilla el cuerpo de amanda , después de un rato ambos llegan al edificio de la O.M.F.F. , pero ambos se dirigen a la oficina de skinner donde estaba con simmons , dudley al ver a simmons saca su arma para intentar destruirlo , pero skinner lo detiene

skinner : agente ¿que demonios le pasa ?

dudley : ese maldito , yo se quien es

skinner : si es el agente enviado del presidente , de la oficina presidencial , el es la máxima autoridad de todo esta agencia

kitty : señor , la O.C.I. , esta planeando algo raro , debemos detenerlos

simmons : disculpe agente pero esa "organización " no existe , es solo un fantasía paranoica

dudley y kitty : ¿ que ? ¿ es una broma ?

simmons : no , varias investigaciones han demostrado que esa supuesta organización es falsa

dudley : estuvimos luchando contra la O.C.I. hace años , todo empezó con el proyecto dudley , ¿ no ha leído los archivos de misión ?

simmons : si los e leídos , pero creo que son parte de una broma

dudley : eso es mentira , cada día arriesgábamos nuestras vidas en cada misión y ustedes nos ignoran

los agentes salen de la oficina de skinner

**fin de la hora cero **

con la ira acumulándose en el cuerpo de dudley , este escucha un dispara y los dos entran a la oficina , cuando ven que skinner recibo un tiro en el pecho y simmons no estaba por ningún lado , pero cuando se acerco a la ventana y la computadora mostraba un cierre del edificio total ya que eran blanco de un ataque

dudley : señor , ¿esta bien ?

skinner : no...

skinner estaba a punto de morir y dudley tomo su picana eléctrica y la apoyo en el pecho de skinner tratándolo de revivir y este no reacciono , dudley lo subió a 180 y le mando impulso , pero no reacciono , le subió a 360 y skinner reacciono , dudley lo cargo en su hombro y se lo llevo , kitty acceso a la computadora pero necesitaba clave de voz ,dudley acerca a skinner al escaneó de voz

dudley :ahora señor identifíquese

skinner : soy el director adjunto walter skinner ( con vos dedil )

comp: acceso denegado

dudley : inténtelo otra vez pero mas

skinner : soy el director adjunto walter skinner ( con tono debil )

comp: acceso denegado ,imposible reconocer la voz

dudley : escuche señor , usted es el unico que puede sacarnos de aqui , así que hágalo

skinner : soy el director adjunto walter skinner (con voz firme )

comp : acceso consedido , buenos dias señor skinner

los agentes sacan al director al pasillo pero se escucha un tiroteo , los pocos agentes de plata se enfrentaron a los clones de O.C.I. , los clones tenían como prioridad matar el proyecto dudley , al llegar al pasillo principal , los agentes puppy y katswell se cargaron con sus armas

kitty : dudley , estamos completamente rodeados

dudley : maldita seas O.C.I. , esto me da mala espina

skinner: hay ... hay ... hay un cuarto de armas

kitty : ¿donde ? ire por ellas

dudley: no , deja que yo valla , tu cuida a skinner

dudley da unos pocos pasos y se encuentra con el ejercito de O.C.I. con O.C.I. comandandolo

O.C.I. : hola agente puppy

dudley : O.C.I. oh , no esto esta mal ,esta muy mal

continuara...


End file.
